Popped up
by alpona
Summary: series of random oneshots which pops up in my head. some fun moments of sentai, mainly Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. there will be different sort of ideas with no connection to each other. read if you want to lighten your mood !
1. let's try something new !

A/N- let's begin with my favorite season, a really small one, idea originally came from my cousin Mashfi.

* * *

Oneday the gokaigers were fighting with an Action commander. They weren't doing very well, suddenly,

" Marvelous-san, let's try something new today !" Gai suggested then took out a key.

" okay." Everyone nodded.

" Gokai change ! ザンギャック! [ZANGYACK!]"

"Gokai Red, Ackdos Gill!"

"Gokai Blue, Warz Gill!"

"Gokai Yellow, Damaras!"

"Gokai Green, Barizorg!"

"Gokai Pink, Insarn!"

"Gokai Silver, Dyrandoh!"

" AAA ! us ?" the Zangyack said from above.

" Ackdos Gill-sama ! Warz Gill-sama ! you !"

" yes us, now get back to your ship ! it's an order !" Marvelous (posing as Ackdos Gill) commanded.

" ok !" the Action commander returned. Fin !

**more silly ideas coming ! who wants to read more ?**


	2. tea trouble

**A?N- hey, anyone reading this ? let me know please ! ok, so this idea came to me just before falling asleep.**

**Tea Trouble**

Ahim was making tea, as usual.

"ah, time to have a nice refreshing tea !" she said and took the cup.

But then, Gai came out of nowhere and drank the tea.

" aa ?! Gai-san !" Ahim was surprised by this behavior.

" oh, sorry Ahim-san, I was really hungry.' Gai said and dashed out.

Ahim sadly took another cup of tea, but then, Marvelous came and drank the whole pot of tea !

"Marvelous-san !"

"I am hungry. the tea was right in front of me, so I drank it." Marvelous simply said.

" if you're hungry then eat some food ! why tea ?" Ahim said.

" o, are there more food ?" Marvelous grinned and walked towards the kitchen.

Ahim made another pot of tea, but this time, Luka came in and drank it. Before Ahim could say anything, "see ya !" Luka waved and whoosh! She vanished in front of Ahim's eyes!

Poor Ahim had to make tea again, finally she sat down with her cup. Then, Don also sat down there.

" oh, what a tiring day !" Don said panting. "is that tea ?" he said and drank it up, 4th time for Ahim.

" DON-SAN ! what's wrong with everyone today !" Ahim shouted.

Don looked scared, "what? What did I do ?" he didn't understand.

So Ahim had to make tea yet again… " ah, no one will eat this now." She mumbled in relief.

but then, Joe came, stood beside her and drank the cup of tea ! Ahim looked at him surprised.

" Joe-san, you too ?" Ahim asked.

" what ?" Joe said in his usual emotionless tone.

Ahim didn't have anything to say !

**Next time she makes tea, I wanna have a cup too !**


	3. sushi fun

**A/N- this Shinkenger scene is made and written by my cousin Mashfi, the complete credit goes to him. You can understand, as this is definitely not my writing style ! there's a PR version of this scene too which I'll use in another story.**

**Hope-hikari, you're just in time ! Shinkenger was next in line !**

* * *

One day Mako said to Genta, "Come with me Genta, I will show you a very interesting thing."

Saying this Mako grabbed Genta's hand and started to fly. After flying for a while they came near a cloud.

Mako said, "Genta, eat this cloud."

Genta surprisingly said, "What! Are clouds sushis that I will eat up this easily?"

Mako said, "Okay" and then she used some kind of magic and turned the cloud into a Gaint sushi. She said, "Now eat."

Genta's jaw dropped wide open but he also became very happy. He immediately landed on the sushi and started eating it. While eating Genta said, "O Mako, you're so sweet! If you would have made sushi for me every day I would've been so happy!"

Mako just smiled, floating in the air. Genta, after eating about half of the sushi up, said, "Oh no! If I eat even a bit more my stomach will explode! Then he got an idea. He said, "Hey Mako, Let's take this thing to the ground. Then the others can also eat it."

Mako said, "This is a great idea, Genta! I am taking this sushi to the ground right now." Saying this Mako put both Genta and the sushi on the ground.

Immediately after reaching the ground Genta ran to the house and yelled, "Hey guys! Quickly come outside! I have something very interesting to show you!" Seeing a Giant sushi everyone became very surprised. They asked, "How did you make this sushi, Genta?" Genta said, "No no, I didn't make it. Mako did!"

Everyone made a face hearing that Mako made it; they didn't seem interested to eat the sushi. Genta, after seeing everyone's face, said, "No, really it is very good! Trust me!" Kotoha ran to Mako and asked her, "How did you make this Giant sushi?" Mako answered, "This way" and she used her magic to turn another cloud into a Giant piece of cake. She said to Kotoha, "That's yours." Kotoha became very happy. She flew to the cake and ate it up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- okay, just a little warming up, this one also doesn't make sense. Again wrote by my cousin, so the writing and idea is not my fault !

One day, while working, Genta needed some help from Kotoha. Kotoha was working some other thing. Genta came to Kotoha and called her. But Kotoha didn't respond. Genta called her again. Then she turned to Genta. Genta said, "Kotoha, will you help me in my work?" Kotoha stood in front of Genta. In a blink of an eye she became as tall as a 10-story building. She then grabbed Genta and started shaking him. She said, "How dare you disturb me when I'm busy in my own work? Now suffer!" Kotoha said this and kept shaking Genta like a soft-drink bottle. Right at that time Genta woke up from sleep and saw Kotoha trying to wake him up. Kotoha said, "Come on Genta, wake up, do you know what time it is?" Genta understood that what he saw was just a dream… or nightmare. Because of this he started to thank Kotoha.


End file.
